


My roommate is a camboy

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Butt Plugs, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Camboy Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, College, Confused Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Sex Toys, Student Byun Baekhyun, Student Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Voyeurism, camboy, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, cum slut, exoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol has two secrets.The first is that he's not straight as everyone thinks and he spends his evenings jerking off while watching live shows of a camboy having fun with dildos and his own fingers.The second is that he knows that the camboy is his lovely roommate Baekhyun.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this as tweet fic on my twitter account https://twitter.com/SmutExo If you have twitter please follow me, sometimes i don't re-post my tweet fic here!
> 
> P.s: sorry for my mistakes, but English is not my first language

Chanyeol had a secret. Or better, he had a secret but he also knew a secret.  
In both these secrets his roommate Baekhyun was involved.   
Chanyeol arrived first. He was happy to be alone, to have all that place for him, especially when he invited his friends for a movie or girls for sex. 

Then one day Baekhyun appeared.   
“ Are you Chanyeol? Hi, I’m Baekhyun, your new roommate. Nice to meet you!”   
He immediately liked Baekhyun. He was funny and very sweet, but most important he respected his privacy and his space.   
They had different lessons at university so they rarely met at home, when it happened they had a quick meal together, they chatted, sometimes when they were both too tired to go out they even watched movies together.   
Chanyeol didn’t see them as friends, it was too much, but they had a very nice relationship, he liked to have him as roommate.   
He also knew that Baekhyun was gay. The topic came out one evening, after a good pizza and some beers.   
Chanyeol asked him if he had been too noisy with a girl the previous night, Baekhyun blushed and said no.   
“ you know that it’s not a problem if you want to bring some girls too!” he said to him  
“ I appreciate your thought, but if I’d bring someone here for sex it would definitely be a boy”.   
Baekhyun said that with a worried smile, but Chanyeol made him immediately understand that it wasn’t a problem.   
“ well, boys or girls, you can bring who you want” he said winking at him.   
From that day they often joked about the active sexual life Chanyeol had and his, as Baekhyun called it “ typical straight behavior”. Baekhyun brought at home just few boys, sometimes, but it was very rare. 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun’s secret. He discovered it by accident.   
He was in the middle of a solo session, he was on a porn website, when by accident he clicked on an ad. Before he could close it on the screen appeared a camboy. It was live.   
The boy was wearing pink panties and a mask that covered just his eyes.  
He was sucking a dildo, letting out wet sounds and sweet moans. But what caught chanyeol’s attention was the room.   
Behind the boy there was a black tarp, probably he used it to cover the place, but for someone who knew that room, since before Baekhyun arrived he slept there, it was easy to recognize that place.   
The first think came in his mind was: “ There’s a Baekhyun’s friend who does these things in his room”. Maybe he couldn’t do it at his place, so Baekhyun let him use it his room.   
But then he realized that in that moment Baekhyun was in his room.   
Was his so close to that boy to stay there to watch him while he was putting that show on?   
Then he looked better at the boy, he was curios.   
He looked at those pretty pink lips around the fake dick.   
That voice.   
That wasn’t Baekhyun’s friend. That was Baekhyun!  
When he realized that he was watching his half naked roommate sucking a dildo he immediately closed the tab.   
But in that moment he realized another thing. His boner.   
He got a boner while watching that.   
So from that day also Chanyeol had a secret, a not too straight secret.   
He became a fan of that camboy, of Baekhyun.   
It was strange, not the fact that he, a straight boy, spent his evenings jerking off and having wonderful orgasm while watching a boy sucking dildos, fingering himself or fucking himself with vibrators. But the fact that he lived with that boy.   
It was strange in the morning to say hi to Baekhyun thinking that the night before he came in his hands by watching him while he was bouncing on a fake dick.   
He was sure that Baekhyun would have never suspected that he knew that, that was why he never thought to better disguise the place during his lives. At the end he was sure that Chanyeol was 100% straight so he could have never watched that.   
He was wrong. 

It was a Friday evening. Since on Saturday they didn’t have lessons they usually went out, but that evening there was a big storm and going out was not a good idea.   
They cooked what they had in the fridge, they watched a movie together then at about midnight Baekhyun stood up.   
“ I begin to feel tired, sorry Chanyeol, I go. Have a goodnight!”   
“ night Baekhyun!”   
Once in his room too Chanyeol opened his computer, he went on the website where he saw Baekhyun’s shows and there he was. He was sure that he was going live.   
He was still dressed as earlier.   
“ ok guys, I know that I usually don’t do lives at his hour but where I live there is a big storm, and I’m so bored, so I want to play. As you can see I was so in a hurry to play with you that I forgot my mask so you won’t see my face today” said Baekhyun.   
“ but don’t worry, you know that my mouth is not the only hole that I have”   
Chanyeol smirked. He was such a tease.   
“ so I have a special show for you tonight, it has been a long time since I showed you how good I am with my fingers, am I right?”   
Yes he was. Chanyeol had always found Baekhyun’s fingers pretty, so thin and long. He knew how to use them.   
The first time he saw Baekhyun fingering himself he was curious, it was the first time he saw a boy doing that. Then curiosity left place to thirst.   
His dick immediately got hard at the view of Baekhyun putting his fingers inside him, slowly moving them in and out again and again.   
When he watched him Chanyeol wasn’t turned on just by Baekhyun’s body and what he was doing, but he also always imagined to fuck him.   
When Baekhyun bounced on a dildo he imagined him doing that on him, on his dick.   
When he sucked a fake cock, he imagined that mouth wrapped around his dick.  
So yes, he understood that he wasn’t straight, not at all.   
While Chanyeol was taking the lube Baekhyun, ass in front of the camera, was taking his pants off.   
Chanyeol didn’t expect that.  
“ surprise!” said Baekhyun   
He had a butt plug in him.   
Chanyeol’s mouth went dry.   
“ I put this in me as soon as I came back from lessons, I felt empty, you know. I wanted something in me. Then I kept it in for the whole evening” he was laughing like a happy kid  
“ you wanna know secret? I don’t live alone, I have a roommate who is the stereotype of the straight boy, I spent the evening cooking and watching a movie beside him, with a plug in my ass!”   
“ what a fucking bastard!” whispered Chanyeol. He was so hard.   
The thought of Baekhyun next to him with that thing in him, the whole evening, he was ready to come untouched.   
Baekhyun was shacking his pretty ass, butt plug in, in front of the camera.   
“ well It’s time to take it out, don’t you think?”   
Baekhyun put a hand on the toy, then he slowly started to pull it out, between sweet moans.   
“ I feel so empty now, but I’m very stretched, don’t you think?” he asked going nearer the camera.   
Chanyeol’s cock was already leaking with pre cum at that view: Baekhyun’s stretched and clenching hole.   
He wanted so much to feel him around his dick.   
“ so…shall we begin? Count with me” he said.   
He put a long finger in him.   
“ mmmm so good” he moaned.   
Chanyeol began to stroke his dick.   
“ two”   
He added a second finger and began to move them.   
“ Do you see that people? How good I take my fingers? Imagine how good I’d take your dicks”  
Chanyeol could imagine that very well.   
“ and a thir..”  
The screen went black.   
All the lights went off.   
He heard a loud thunder.  
There was a black out.


	2. The end

He had just turned the torch of his phone on when he heard a noise and then Baekhyun saying: “ oh shit shit”  
He didn’t think twice. He zipped up his pants and he rushed to his room.   
“ Baekhyun are you ok?”  
“ yes don’t enter!”  
But it was too late.   
Chanyeol, worried for his roommate, opened the door.   
The light of his phone showed this scene: Baekhyun, naked, on the floor, above him there was a camera.   
“i…didn’t see it and I hit it, it fall on me” he said shyly  
Anyone would have asked him why he was naked but Chanyeol knew the reason.   
Baekhyun didn’t know that he knew it, so he felt the need to explain his nudity: “ I sleep naked”  
“ I see, so are you ok?”  
“ Yes, I just hope electricity will come back soon, oh here it is my phone” he said while hitting him with the light of the phone.   
“wow….i see, you were busy before lights went off”  
“ what do you mean?” asked confused Chanyeol, then he saw where the light was pointing at.   
His bulge.   
He didn’t zip the pants well, it was clear that he wasn’t wearing any underwear under them and it was also clear that he was still hard.   
Chanyeol blushed.   
“ yeah…I was kind of busy”  
If only Baekhyun knew that he was hard because of him.   
“ I didn’t know you had a camera. Were you recording something?”  
“ what? no, of course not, I mean I’m naked” he laughed nervously.   
“ well I wouldn’t judge, you know”  
“ oh I doubt it, straight boy” he said.   
“ trust me, I could surprise you”  
They stared at each others.   
For the first time since they started to live together Chanyeol could feel sexual tension between them.   
Probably the fact that Baekhyun was naked and he was there with a massive boner helped to create that tension.   
Chanyeol wanted to do something. Yes the secret, jerking off while looking at Baekhyun’s shows, without him knowing it, turned him on.   
But Chanyeol was tired of it. He wanted Baekhyun, he wanted to fuck him, as the boy fucked himself with those dildos. 

“ Baekhyun?”  
“ what? Mmm Chanyeol, can you wait to talk to me? I’d like to dress up before”  
“ do you know what I was doing before the blackout?”  
“ I’m not sure I want to know it Chanyeol but I can imagine it”  
“ I was jerking off, while watching a video”  
“ well I guessed that Chanyeol, I’m not judging”  
“ I was watching a live of a camboy”   
“ of a what?”  
“ a camboy”  
“ do you mean camgirl?”  
“ no, camboy”  
It was pretty dark, but he could see confusion on Baekhyun’s face  
“ stop kidding Chanyeol”  
“ I’m not. Actually I watch all the shows of that boy, do you want to know what he was doing today? He was fingering himself”  
He was sure to hear Baekhyun’s heart beating faster  
“ but do you want to know the funny thing? That boy, he’s such a tease, before that live spent the whole evening, talking, eating and watching a movie, with his roommate, while having a butt plug in him”   
Silence.   
“ why are you doing this to me? Do you want to black mail me?” asked Baekhyun.   
He could understand from the way he was talking that he was about to cry  
“ what? Oh no no, shit, I’m an idiot. Sorry Baekhyun, I didn’t mean to scare you” he said worried  
“ how? Why were you watching me? Did you already tell it to someone?”  
“ Baekhyun, I’m not a bastard. I found you by accident, when the live started I immediately recognized the room, then you. I started to watch you every day Baekhyun”  
“ why? you’re straight”  
“ no, I’m not”  
“ what do you mean you’re not?”  
“ Baekhyun, I got hard, the first time I saw you. I thought that maybe it was just curiosity, my body was reacting to something new, so I watched you the following day, and another day, it became an habit and trust me when I say that you gave me the best orgasms ever”  
“ is that why you’re hard now? Were you watching me?”  
Chanyeol nodded  
“ this is embarrassing, I want to disappear” whined Baekhyun   
“ no please, Baekhyun, don’t be embarrassed please. You’re so beautiful, your lives are beautiful”  
“ do you really think that? You don’t think I’m a whore?”  
“ Baekhyun, no!”  
“I-i started it as joke, I was bored one day, I just made a live while I was jerking off. People were interested in me, they even wanted to pay for more, and I needed money, to pay university and the rent of this apartment so…”  
“ it’s ok Baekhyun, I don’t judge, it’s okay”  
Silence.   
“ so…not straight eh?”  
Chanyeol laughed: “ no, I don’t think I am”  
“ Chanyeol?”  
“ yes Baekhyun?”  
“ do you like me?”  
“ yes, a lot”  
“ but you’re just curious and see me as a whore to fuck or…”  
“ Baekhyun? can I come there?”  
He didn’t dare to go near him, since he was naked, he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.   
Baekhyun nodded.   
“ can I be sincere with you? I have never wanted something like that. I spent my evenings jerking off, while you were sucking a dildo or fucking yourself with your fingers and I couldn’t stop imagine my dick in your hands, in your mouth. In you! You’re so beautiful, you’re not a hole to fuck. You’re my roommate and..”  
Baekhyun kissed him.   
He was kissing Baekhyun. His roommate.   
A boy.   
He put his hands on Baekhyun’s naked hips and pulling him on his lap he kept kissing him. 

Baekhyun was laughing.   
“ what?”  
“ sorry, it’s just…so absurd. Few minutes ago I was fingering myself during a live that my roommate, my straight roommate was watching while jerking off and now I’m naked, during a blackout, kissing my roommate”  
“ you’re also humping your roommate, Baekhyun”   
In fact while talking and kissing Baekhyun was slowly riding his thigh.  
“ I-i…sorry” he said blushing.   
“ no, it’s ok, I like it, go on, please”   
“ so did you really watch me everyday?” asked Baekhyun kissing his neck   
Chanyeol loved kisses on his neck.   
He nodded.   
“ should I reward my faithful fan?”   
Still kissing his neck Baekhyun unzipped his pants and put his hand inside.   
As soon as his hand touched his dick Chanyeol moaned.   
“ yes, please”   
Baekhyun left his neck with a smirk, he gave him a quick kiss on his lip, then he went on his hands and knees. His face was right in front of his dick, now free from the pants.   
He dreamt that since the first time he saw Baekhyun sucking a glittered pink dildo in his live show. He couldn’t help but stare at those pinky lips around the dildo, his tongue licking it, the wet sounds he made while he deep throated it. He was sure that having his dick sucked by Baekhyun was a religious experience, but he had never thought that it would have really happened.   
But there he was, legs spread, a naked Baekhyun between them. He was licking his hard cock, like a puppy.  
He haven’t taken him in his mouth yet and he already felt near to cum.   
“ hey Chanyeol, straight boy, look at me. Look at me while I suck your cock and I make you cum”   
He had never met someone who teased as much as Baekhyun.   
He wanted to tell it to him but when he took him in his mouth, whole of it, he couldn’t talk. He just moaned.   
It felt so good, feeling something wet and hot around his dick, Baekhyun was too good.   
But he didn’t want to cum like that  
“ Baekhyun, stop it” he didn’t know how he found the courage to actually say that  
“ why? you don’t like it?” asked Baekhyun, pre cum on his chin  
“ what? Are you crazy? You’re so good, I’d stay here all day, with my dick in your mouth”  
Baekhyun smiled, satisfied: “ so? Why did you tell me to stop?”  
“ because I want to cum while I’m in you”   
Baekhyun licked his lips clean  
“ if you want it”  
“ Chanyeol, I’ve spent the last months of my life putting fake dicks or my own fingers in me, I like it, especially if I do it while earning money, but having a dick in me? Is something different and i miss it. Also, I’ve always wanted to do it with you, but I thought that since you didn’t like boys it was something that could have never happened”  
Chanyeol kissed him.   
“ Baekhyun, you…you just need to guide me, ok? I don’t want to hurt you”   
“ I ride, I want to do it like that, I want to look at your face when you cum”  
Chanyeol had never been that turned on just by some words  
“ i’m very stretched you don’t need to prepare me ok? Just some lube, nothing else”  
“ a condom?”  
“ I’m clean, and I know you’re too, it’s okay, I want you to come in me Chanyeol”   
“ just a thing, before it”  
Baekhyun looked at him.   
“ I saw it every time in your live shows, but I want to see it now, no screen between us. Can you go on your hands and knees and show it to me?”  
Baekhyun smirked because even if Chanyeol was somehow too shy to be explicit with his request, the boy knew exactly what he wanted.   
A thing he loved was when Baekhyun during his lives went with his ass in front of the camera, maybe right after having fucked himself with a dildo, he spread his ass cheeks and the view was amazing to Chanyeol.   
His clenching, needy hole.   
“ it’s for you Chanyeol, my body wants you” said Baekhyun  
“ come here then, I need you too” 

Chanyeol’s already deep voice was now deeper, because of the lust.   
Baekhyun went on his lap, he took his shirt off and kissed him.   
Without interrupting the kiss he took Chanyeol’s cock and lead it to his hole, then he slowly started to sit on it.   
The more he took him the more Chanyeol felt good   
“ yeah, totally different from a fake dick” exclaimed Baekhyun making Chanyeol laugh.   
“how do you feel?”  
“ fucking good Baekhyun, it feels amazing”  
“ so it seems that my straight roommate loves to put his dick in my ass”  
“ your ass feels amazing around my dick”   
Baekhyun certainly knew how to move those hips.   
“ you’re so beautiful” moaned Chanyeol.   
He had never seen a more beautiful view: Baekhyun, red cheeks, sweaty hear on his forehead, pinky erected nipples, bouncing on his dick, while moaning.   
Chanyeol wanted more, he wanted Baekhyun to feel him deeper.   
Without saying a word he just pushed Baekhyun under him.   
“ oh fuck”  
“ Did I hurt you Baekhyun?”  
“ no, I think you’ve just found my prostate, please more”  
Chanyeol smiled and thrusted, harder.   
He loved to feel Baekhyun’s body under him, to be in him.   
“ so close”  
“ inside, Chanyeol, please, come inside and I …oh fuck”  
“ what? What do you want?”   
“ I want to see your….right there shit shit, cum dripping from me”  
Chanyeol had never thrusted like that, he felt so full of lust, so near to an orgasm that he would have remembered forever.   
He kissed Baekhyun and he came in him.   
He stayed like that few minutes, to admire his work.   
Baekhyun was shivering from the orgasm, his own cum on his belly and Chanyeol’s cum dripping from his hole and on his thighs.   
“ I could get hard again just by watching you like this”  
Baekhyun laughed.

“ Chanyeol?  
“ yes? “  
“ can you please help me to get up? I…well it has been a while since I actually had sex, with a person, and you just wrecked me”  
“ oh shit, sorry”  
“ no no, I liked it, I want it again, just help me ok?” he said with a shy smile.   
Chanyeol helped him to stand up: “we should take a shower, come with me baby boy”  
“ baby boy? I like it”   
Chanyeol kissed his forehead.   
They were in the shower, Chanyeol was washing Baekhyun’s hair.   
“ I could get used to this, I have to be careful” said Baekhyun, with a sad smile, turning to face him  
“ do it”  
“Chanyeol, don’t do that. You were curious, you were horny, yes probably you’re not straight, and probably this will happen again because at the end we live together and we’re good to fuck, I loved it but…”  
Chanyeol hugged him.   
“ I know what you’re going to say and you’re wrong”  
“ am i?”  
“ Byun Baekhyun, are you free tomorrow evening? I want to ask my roommate if he wants to go out with me for a date”  
“ are you serious?”  
“ did you really think that it was just for the amazing sex, Baekhyun? I want to fuck you every day, I want to do that every time, I want to do more with you, but I also want to kiss you, to go out with you, to cuddle you to…”  
Baekhyun kissed him  
“ do I have to stop with my live shows?”  
“ do you like it, don’t you? so no, just let me be there when you do that”  
“ you’re the perfect boyfriend”  
“ so am I your boyfriend?”  
Baekhyun nodded  
“ maybe we could do couple shows? Double money you know”  
Chanyeol laughed: “ we can talk about it, now, my ex roommate, current boyfriend, shall we go to bed?”   
“ with pleasure”


End file.
